Girl things
by Marigabi
Summary: —¿Qué diablos le pasa a Lucy ahora? — refunfuña. —Bueno, eso son cosas de chicas, Natsu—le responde amablemente Mirajane y Happy asiente dándole la razón. Natsu frunció el ceño mientras pensaba, si él era un chico ¿entonces como iba a hacer para entender lo que le pasaba a Lucy?


**Fairy tail no me pertenece, como todos saben le pertenece a Trollshima.**

**Lalalala~ a leer:**

* * *

**Girl things**

**(Cosas de chicas)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos en Fairy Tail saben (o sospechan) que hay algo entre la maga de espíritus celestiales y el dragon slayer de fuego, todos menos Natsu y Lucy.

Siendo sinceros, Lucy es más consciente de sus propios sentimientos que Natsu.

Ella sabe que está empezando a sentir algo por él, cuando le sonríe con esa sonrisa deslumbrante que solo él posee, el calor sube a su rostro y no puede evitar que una sonrisa tonta se forme en su rostro, cada vez que lo ve su corazón da un brinco y late con fuerza en su pecho, y cuando se le acercaba demasiado e invadía su espacio personal empezaba a tartamudear y solo palabras inentendibles salían de ella.

Lucy entiende perfectamente que le gusta Natsu, sin embargo no estaba preparada para decírselo todavía.

Por su parte, Natsu es denso, sabe que por alguna razón Lucy es muy especial para él, pero no llega a comprender por el porqué.

Le gustaba el aroma dulce de la maga y siempre que podía intentaba estar lo más cerca de ella para inhalar su aroma, de vez en cuando la abrazaba de sorpresa para poder rozar su suave piel y le encantaba ver su sonrisa, su rostro se iluminaba, sus ojos chocolates brillaban y lucia sus dientes blancos, si lo pensaba un poco se veía hermosa así.

Natsu no entiende porque cuando ella sonríe siente como el calor sube a sus mejillas y se mantiene ahí, o la furia que siente cuando algún hombre intenta acercarse demás a ella, pero como dije anteriormente, Natsu es denso.

Si nos ubicáramos ahora mismo en Fairy Tail, podríamos ver a Lucy sentada en la barra charlando tranquilamente con Mirajane, la rubia asiente animadamente a lo que dice la otra y le da una buena probada al helado que está comiendo, cierra los ojos y se deleita pon el sabor a fresas del mismo.

—¡Lucee!

Natsu y Happy la llaman a su espalda, ella da un brinco en su asiento y voltea a verlos, el dragon slayer pasa su brazo por su hombro acercándose a ella y comienza a hablar sobre la misión que quiere realizar, mientras tanto la velocidad de los latidos de Lucy se incrementa, comienza sonrojarse e intenta zafarse discretamente del agarre de su amigo, pero Natsu no permite que se aleje de él y es cuando nota que hay restos de helado en la comisura de los labios de Lucy.

Si algo deben saber sobre Dragneel es que es meramente impulsivo y no piensa mucho las cosas, él primero actúa y luego piensa, tiende a hacer las cosas solo porque si o porque le provoca, es por ello que las cosas resultaron de este modo.

Natsu se inclina sobre ella, Lucy se estremece ante su cercanía y siente su mirada intensa sobre ella, él se acerca lentamente hasta quedar a solo milímetros de distancia, ella lo mira nerviosamente sin comprender sus intensiones, al menos hasta que siente como la lengua caliente de Natsu se pasea lentamente por la comisura de sus labios probando su sabor, suelta un ligero gemido y cuando se separan Natsu le sonríe alegremente como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

De hecho, es ese el dichoso momento en el que su cerebro decide volver a funcionar y recuerda donde está y que está pasando. Entonces empuja al dragon slayer y el estruendo hace que todo Fairy Tail voltee a verlos ¿y con que se encuentran? Con un Natsu tirado en el piso y una Lucy violentamente sonrojada, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le reclama Natsu.

Los labios de Lucy se separan para hablar, pero nada entendible sale de ellos solo balbuceos, siente la mirada penetrante de todos observándolos, se pone más nerviosa de lo que ya esta, así que termina entrando en pánico y abandona el gremio lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permiten.

Natsu la observa salir por la puerta, se levanta de un salto, sentándose en el lugar que ocupaba la rubia frente a la barra, frustrado se recostó en la barra y gruñó, Happy subió a la barra sentándose a su lado y palmeó su hombro en apoyo.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa a Lucy ahora? — refunfuña.

—Bueno, eso son cosas de chicas, Natsu—le responde amablemente Mirajane y Happy asiente dándole la razón.

Natsu frunció el ceño mientras pensaba, si él era un chico ¿entonces como iba a hacer para entender lo que le pasaba a Lucy?

Suspiró, Lucy era tan rara.

* * *

**Estaba leyendo un MarceLee y utilizaban las ultimas lineas, así que... la inspiración vino?**

**Con esto son 29 fanfics wiiiii**

**Me acabo de dar cuenta que podría hacerle continuación algún día :D**

**Gracias por leer~**

**Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz (a mi principalmente) un comentario dejaras aquí :3**


End file.
